


Watermelon Sugar

by ravnsflight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnsflight/pseuds/ravnsflight
Summary: tiny kihyuk drabble as I try to get back into writing
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 25





	Watermelon Sugar

“It was nice to meet you, Minhyuk.” He said, shoving his hand deep in his pocket so he wouldn’t have the urge to reach out and touch the face he’d spent the last day memorizing. “You too, Kihyun. If you’re ever back here in Manchester, give me a ring, yeah?” Minhyuk says. Kihyun nods quickly. “Of course.” They both know it’s a lie, that this will probably be the last time either of them ever see each other again, but it’s a lie that won’t hurt, so he tells it anyway. 

He’s fidgeting; he’s run out of things to say, and he wants so badly to just pull Minhyuk to him and kiss him breathless one more time. He can’t do that; he might trick his brain into thinking he can stay here in this foreign country for a man he’s met less than 24 hours ago. 

“Well, go on before you miss your bus.” Minhyuk says, that soft smirk that Kihyun finds so beautifully endearing is gracing his lips, and Kihyun curses the gods; he isn’t sure entirely for what, though. As if to make sure Kihyun doesn’t go back on his decision, the bus pulls up behind him, the door opening with a hiss. 

“Ah, this is me.” He says, and Minhyuk nods, not a word falling from his tongue. They’ve said all they needed to say at this point, Kihyun thinks. So he turns, and steps onto the bus, lugging his duffel bag behind him, trying not to bump other passengers as he walks, trying to find an empty seat. 

When he looks out the window, for a final goodbye, Minhyuk has vanished, almost like he never existed in the first place. The only evidence that he’d ever existed is the Polaroid tucked snugly in the bottom of Kihyun’s bags, and the irregular beat of Kihyun’s heart when he thinks of Minhyuk’s lips on his.


End file.
